


There's Still Beauty (especially now)

by thestrongeststars



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: At the same time, Don't ask me why, Gen, I just wanted to give the two a break, M/M, Such purity such goodness, and they just happen to be on the same ship, as a treat, or as something that happens before episode 2, these boys have done nothing wrong ever, you can view this as an au where everyone is still living and close to finding the Passage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrongeststars/pseuds/thestrongeststars
Summary: Harry Goodsir has a moment to enjoy the beauty around him and the chance to actually converse with someone.Written for The Terror Bingo square "northern lights".
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir & Lt Graham Gore, Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lt Graham Gore (if you squint through a microscope)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	There's Still Beauty (especially now)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize beforehand for the awful formatting. I tried really hard to make it pretty, but alas. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

The rainbow of lights danced in the sky - as unpredictable and graceful as a flame on a candle. The green streaks painted the night sky in stripes, as though they were a road guiding them to the Passage. Harry Goodsir watched with awe, mouth slightly agape with a faint smile on his face.  
“Have you never seen the northern lights before?” A voice asked him and he turned to see Lieutenant Graham Gore standing beside him.  
“No, I’ve never.” A comfortable silence passed between the two of them. “What about you, Lieutenant Gore? Have you seen them before?”  
“Yes, though they weren’t really northern lights; I saw them down south by Antarctica and Australia.” Gore smiled and took off his cap, leaning against the railings of the ship. “Though down there the lights tend to have more colors - they’re not just shades of blue and green, they’ve got bright purple and pink in them too.”  
“Just how many places have you been to, if you don’t mind me asking?” Goodsir said, almost desperate for a conversation, seeing as how his main companion, Dr. Stanley, scarcely conversed.  
“Far too many to keep count.” Gore said, scoffing as he ran his hand free from his cap through his hair. “Being in the Navy is a tradition in my family.” A beat. “What about you?”  
“Oh, this is my first expedition.” Goodsir said excitedly. Gore raised an eyebrow at that.  
“Really? You are doing well for your first expedition.” Goodsir would’ve been lying if he said his face didn’t warm up at that. He hoped the northern lights weren’t bright enough to make his blush evident.  
“Thank you. I hope to see the lights down south in Australia one day.”  
“I hope you do too, Mr. Goodsir.”


End file.
